The Lestrange Gryffindor Revised!
by I'd rather live in books
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and Hogwarts is never the same. She causes Fred to fall in love with her. I fixed my mistakes and wrote in authors notes explaining the unknown! I hope y'all will read and review. Thanks!
1. Melissa Evans

(A/N Hey yall! This is the revised story. This starts during the Trio's fifth year. Melssa is not a Mary Sue! She simply hates Draco and this will all be explained later on in the story. Melissa was homeschool and wasn't allowed to go to Hogwarts until they found out that Bellatrix had gotten free from Azkaban. Again this will be explained later in the story. My story begins a week after Bellatrix ecasped and for my story I am placing her in Harry's year. I know she should be in Ginny's year but this is the beauty of fanfics! I can place people anywhere. My pairings will be Harry/Hermione Neville/Ginny or Luna depending on if I let Ron live if he does Ron/Luna, But it could also be Luna/Neville and Ginny/unknown at the moment. So I hope yall ejoy my story.)

5th year

Ch 1 Melissa Evans

Melissa Evans walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table and pulled the pork chops to her. She cocked her head and listened to The Slytherin prince insult the Gryffindor know-it-all. She heard him call the girl a mudblood and then turn to one of the red-headed Weasleys and tell him that his mother was a whore and a blood traitor. She hoped up out of her seat and walked to Draco and her fellow Gryffindors.

"Draco, what the hell is your problem? They choose the right side, unlike you and your family," she snapped at him. His eyes went wide then cold.

"Well, speaking of blood traitors, it's the biggest one of all. They at least still have their family. You have no one," he sneered at her.

"I don't need anyone," she snapped at him.

"You say that cause your disowned. You would need us if you weren't such a fool," He paused a minute then smirked. "And a blood traitor bitch," She glared then smiled over his shoulder.

"Hello Professer McGonagall," she said sweetly. Draco jumped and spun around. The Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry laughed. Lee Jordan and Neville choked on their pumpkin juice. Melissa smiled at Draco when he turned back around. He glared and mumbled something under his breath at her. She gaped at him and started to jerk out her wand. Hermione grabbed her arm and shook her head.

"Is something wrong, Draco?" Snape said as he walked up behind Melissa. She was suddenly relieved that Hermione wouldn't let her get out her wand.

"No Professor, just having a nice chat with my cousin," Draco said. Melissa glared at him and jerked her head to look over her shoulder at the person who had suddenly thrown their arms around her. It was her twin. They were identical so they were both about 5'7, mid back wavy black, hair, brownish gray eyes, and all curves.

"Lissy!" The girl squealed. Melissa frowned and took the girls arms off of her.

"You shouldn't do that, Rachel," Melissa said calmly. Rachel looked baffled.

"Why ever not? We're sisters, twins even," Rachel said. Draco and Snape both nodded in agreement.

"Melissa gave up being your sister when she chose to be a Gryffindor and refused to accept Bellatrix as being your mother," Snape said coldly as he glared at Melissa. Melissa refused to look at the Weasleys, Hermione, Lee and Harry since she heard them all gasp. Rachel pouted and looked at her sister. Draco put his arm around Rachel and they walked away. Melissa and Rachel looked at each other as they parted. Melissa glanced at her fellow Gryffindors who were gaping at her. She frowned and walked back over to where she was eating to finish her meal. She could feel them still staring at her, so she finished up quickly and hurried out of the Great Hall.


	2. Melissa's story

Ch 2 Melissa's Story

She passed the rest of the day without running into the Weasleys, Hermione, and Harry. She went to the Great Hall for dinner with the rest of the Gryffindors, and ignored the Weasleys who stared at her intently. She tried to ignore them when they came and sat on either sides of her and in front of her. Fred sat right next to her and puts his arm behind her on his brothers shoulder. Melissa turned to glare at Fred. He gave her a cheeky grin and started talking to his twin. She frowned at her food and went back to eating.

"Hey, Melissa?" Fred said.

"What, Weasley?" She said. All of the Weasleys look at her.

"I mean this Weasley," She said. They all nod and go back to eating.

"What?" She said again with exaspration.

"Why is you last name Evans if your mother is Bellatrix Lestrange? I didn't even know that she had kids," He said.

"No one did," She said. "Bellatrix had Rachel and I when she was Azkaban. We were taken right after we were born and placed in St. Mungos for a few days while they decided what to do with us. Bellatrix was sent back in Azkaban after she had us. The ministry decided that we couldn't be placed with Narcissa and couldn't be with any magical people. We had to be placed with muggles. So the Minister found a squib and her husband and gave us to them. She was told the whole story and wasn't allowed to tell us ever, but when mom found out Bellatrix escaped she became concerned about our safety and told us everything. Mom wrote a letter to Proffessor Dumbledore and asked him if we would finally be allowed to came out of hiding and come here where Bellatrix wouldn't be able to touch us. Unfortantly Bellatrix found out about it and intercepted us flooing to Hogwarts. She told us what had happened and that she wanted us to join her and the Dark Lord. Rachel said yes and I refused. I told Bellatrix that I wouldn't join them because I had heard what they were like and didn't want to be a part of it. We were standing in front of the fireplace still so I grabbed the floo powder and came here," she finished. Fred had never taken his eyes off her face the whole time. Hermione looked at Harry who was frowning at Melissa. The rest of the Weasleys are studing her or Fred who is still staring at her.

"Why did you grab the floo powder and leave? Did you think you were going to die?" Fred asked.

"Because Voldermort came in," she said calmly. Everyone except Harry gasped . "What?" She said.

"You said you-know-who's name!" Ron said.

"So? Why shouldn't I? Why fear a name it only gives more power to him," She said. Harry stared at her.

"I agree with you," Harry said to Melissa. "It does give him power to fear the name," he said.

"Would you move your arm, Weasley? I need to go to the library," she said looking at her watch. Fred lifted his arm up and put it on his lap. She picked up her bag and walked out of the Great Hall.


	3. Fight with Fred

Ch 3 Fight with Fred

Melissa POV

After I finished all of my homework for the next three days I went to the Gryffindor common room and was annoyed by the way Harry bloody Potter just stared at me with digust in his face. I glared at him and sat down with the some of the first years who were staring at Fred and George Weasley with fear in their eyes.

"Whats wrong kids?" I asked.

"They gave us some candy but it wan't candy," a muggle-born named Amber tearfully told me. "It was a product that that they made and it made our tongues swell up so we couldn't breathe," She finished.

"Now wait just a moment," Fred said as he came to sit down next to us. "I never told you it was candy I said it was experamental candy," he said as he stared at me.

"Why would you give them something like that? Are you crazy?" I snapped at him.

"They had the cure with them. Besides we told them to eat the purple side first then the white," he snapped back at me.

"Oh so that makes it all better doesn't it?" I yelled at him. The common room went silent as we glared at each other. "They trusted you, which was obviously a bad idea on their part. I mean that was a horrible thing to do. What would you have done if they hadn't listened to you? Are you crazy?" I yelled at him. No one said or moved at all. Fred just sat there and stared at me.

"Well are you going to say anything, Fred?" I said after a few minutes went by. He shook his head. I gave him a funny look and started to get up. He caught my wrist, yanked me to him and kissed me. The entire common room gasped and several people either dropped things or fell out of their seats. I jerked back and slapped him across the face. I leapt to my feet and stormed up the stairs to my dorm. I heard Fred yell my name up the stairs after me but I slammed the door behind me hoping he heard it. I walked to my bed, climbed in and jerked the curtain shut. I layed there for a long time staring at the ceiling and thinking of him and the fact that he was my first kiss.

"Damned Weasley," I mumbled. I jumped at the knock on the door.

"What?" I shouted. Lavender and Partivi both tell me to be quiet. I ignore them and go to the door. Ginny Weasley is standing there. "What, Weasley?" I said.

"Would you go down and talk to Fred? " She asked .

"No," I said curtly.

"Please?" Ginny said.

"No," I repeated.

"Oh for merlin sakes. Just go, Melissa!" Lavender shouted at me. I turned to glare at her, but follow Ginny down the stairs to Fred who jumped to his feet when he saw me.

"Melissa..." He said when he saw me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. He stared back at me for a very long time. I broke eye contact finally and look around the common room. It was empty. I jerked my head up with surprise when I saw him step in front of me. He leaned over me but I jerked back. He reached for me but I slapped his hand away. He caught my elbow with his other hand and yanked me against him. He dragged me to where the couch was and pushed me down on it. He laid on me and kissed me again. I shoved him off me jumped to my feet and slapped him. I looked at him a moment then slapped him again this time much more harder. I rushed away from him and ran up to my dorm room. I slamed the door shut causing all of the girls to yelp and sit up. Hermione and Ginny looked at me from Hermione's bed. I was shaken from how rough he had been with me which was obvious from the way they rushed to me both asking what had happened. I just kept shaking my head and walked to my bed and climbed in. I heard Hermione and Ginny whispering to each other before Ginny left and I finally fell to sleep.


	4. The reason

Ch 4 The Reason

Regular POV

Melissa avoided Fred for weeks after 'the incident' as all of the Gryffindors had come to call it. No one knew what had happened that night but the Gryffindor fifth year girls told everyone how shaken Melissa had been when she came back into the room after going done to see Fred. Fred came out of his room the next morning with a big hand print across his face and no idea how it had gotten there. Malfoy was overheard telling Crabbe and Goyle that he had put a spell a on Fred that he had found in a restricted book. When the Weasleys heard that he had done that they hexed him so bad he wound up in the nurses room. Not a single person was surprised. Fred tried to tell Melissa what had happened but she wouldn't even stay in the same room as him. Every time he went any where near her she bolted. Which caused everyone to ask her what had happened that night. She refused to tell anyone and just studied all the time. Melissa stayed in the library all the time until curfew for weeks to avoid the Weasleys which muct be said to be very difficult seeing as there are every where and the twins pop out of nowhere at her. Melissa was walking to class weeks after 'the incident' and walked into none other then Fred Weasley. She jumped and tried to walk away from him he caught her wrist and yanked her into a unused classroom. She scrambled away from him and put the teachers desk in between them.

"What do you want, Weasley?" She snapped.

"I want to know what happened that day! I don't remember anything. The last thing I remember is going to dinner and hearing your story. George and I got up to go to the commons and I don't remember anything after that. Please Melissa tell me what happened. Tell me why you are so scared of me," Fred pleaded with her. Melissa stared at him and relucantly told him what had happened. He stared at her with disbelief that he had done that and that Malfoy had cast so a horrible spell on him. She stopped talking and watched his face. He was furious that Malfoy did that, but ashamed that he had hurt her like that.

"Melissa... I am so sorry," he said. "I'll kill that slimy little ferret for casting that spell on me," he turned and started to rush from the room but was stopped when a small hand touched his arm.

"Don't. You all ready put him in the nurses office. You don't want to get expelled," Melissa said as she looked at him. "You are so close to finishing, I mean in a few months you will take your NEWTS and graduate."

"I think that I am done with Hogwarts, Melissa. I have been taught all I need to know here and with Umbridge taking over. I am done with it here. Stay in the Great Hall tomorrow during lunch, okay?" He asked. She studied him a moment then nodded. He smiled at her and touched her face then stroked her hair before he stepped away from her and left. Melissa stared after him and left the classroom too. The next day the Weasley twins left Hogwarts and left behind a legend.


	5. The Department of Mystery

(A/N) Hey this chapter starts right after Hermione and Harry got away from Umbridge in the fifth book when Harry wanted to go save Sirius. Harry and Hermione had just came out forest when this chapter starts.)

Ch 5 The Department of Mystery

Melissa ran over to Harry and Hermione with their wands in her hand with Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna following her. She gave both of them their wands and listened to Ginny tell Harry and Hermione what had happened. Harry still looked at Melissa witth distrust on his face. She stared back defiantly at him.

"I want to go with you, Potter," She said.

"No way. No one is going with me," Harry said. Everybody started protesting and Harry caved and gave in. The thersals came to them and Harry and Luna helped everyone on. The flew to the Ministry of Magic and went into the building they ran to the department of mystery. They ran to find the prophecy and when they found it they were confronted by the deathdealers.

"Hand over the prophecy, Potter," elder Malfoy ordered. When Harry refused Malfoy went after Ginny.

"Avada kedrava!" He shouted.

"Protego!" Harry shouted in return. Everyone moved in front of Ginny. Bellatrix cackled and waved her wand at them. Melissa shouted a spell and protected them. Bellatrix turned to glare at her daughter.

"You! Blood traitor! How dare you! Avada Kedrava!" Bellatrix shouted at Melissa. Harry yanked Melissa to the side and everyone else shouted a spell. They turned and ran the other way with the deathdealers shouting behind them.

"She really does hate you!" Harry yelled at Melissa.

"Did you think I was lying? Why the hell would anyone lie about that?!" She yelled.

"Now is not the time Harry and Melissa!" Hermione screamed at them. They run and spilt up. Melissa ran down dozens of hallways and finally ran into the room where everyone was she saw many people she didn't know. She saw a man yell at Bellatrix and start fighting her. The man was taunting her and laughed at the wrong Bellatrix shot a green light at the man. Melissa cast the shield charm protecting him. Bellatrix, the man and Harry turned to face her.

"You! You wretched child of my womb! I brought you into this world and I will take you from it. AVADA KEDRAVA!" Bellatrix shrieked.

"Protego!" Harry and the man yelled. Melissa had ducked out of the way. Bellatrix shouted another spell at her. She dove out of the way and covered her head as the spell made the wall shatter over her. The man started fighting with Bellatrix again. Bellatrix made tthe step the man was standing on collasp.

"Sirius!" Harry shouted. Bellatrix used that time to turn and run. Sirius got up and dusted himself off. Harry ran to him and checked him over. Harry yelped all of the sudden and hit the ground. The remaining deathdealers were tied up hastily and the other people in the room ran to Harry.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled. "Whats wrong?"

"He's here," he said. They all looked at each other blankly.

"Who?" A man in shabby clothes asked.

"I think he is talking about Voldemort," Melissa answered. Everyone jerked their heads to look at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. She opened her mouth to answer but Dumbledore came into the room with the minister of magic and and a handful of people. Harry shakely stood up. They all turned to him.

"Are you alright, Harry?" A man with a wierd huge eye asked. He nodded and the minister turned to gape at him. Dumbledore told the minister that all of the Hogwarts students would go back to the school then he wouuld talk to him.

"Harry, take this porkey and go to my office I will meet you there in half an hour," Harry started to take the porkey but paused. He turned to Melissa.

"I wsa wrong about you. I'm sorry," he said. She smiled at him and shook her head.

"It's okay. See you in a few," she said. Harry nodded and took the porkey. He was gone in a second.

"Melissa, Neville, take this and go to the nurses office," Dumbledore said.

"Wait. Melissa Lestrange?" The minister asked.

"No," Neville said. "Melissa Evans," she smiled at him, and they both reached for the porkey and dissapered.


	6. Moving in with Sirius

Ch 6 Moving in with Sirius

MELISSA'S POV

On the last day of school I was called into the headmasters office. I walked into there and came face to face with the man named Sirius. I was startled and stepped backwards. I glanced at the prof Dumbledore and prof McGonagall they both called him backwards. He studied me a moment then stepped back to take a seat.

"Melissa, come over here and take a seat with Sirius," prof Dumbledore said. I walked to the chair and sat on the edge of it tensely. prof McGonagall and prof Dumbldore looked at Sirius and I for a moment before prof Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Sirius has been cleared of all charges against him," prof Dumbledore said. I turned to look at the man sitting beside me.

"You are the reason he is alive to be cleared. Harry told me what happened there. We all owe you a debt now," he said.

"Professor?" I said. "What does this have to do with anything?"

"You can't go home, Melissa. It is to dangerous. That is why Sirius is here. We, the order of phoniex, spoke about it and Sirius offered to take you in under his protection. Are you all right with that?" He asked. I just stared at him stunned they had discussed my life without letting me know then telling me that I had to go move in with a complete stranger. I couldn't tell the headmaster no know could I? I nodded in agreement and was told to back to the common room and I would see Sirius at the train station when we got back. I left and ran back to the tower and finished packing. I ran to the Great Hall and listened to prof Dumbledore give a final speech before he shooed us off to the train station. I climbed on the train and was awed by the way it was. I sat with Neville, Ginny and Luna. They are entertaining actually Neville really likes Ginny and I believe she likes him too. The train was starting to come to a stop when Ginny asked if my mum was coming I shook my head and said I was going to go with someone though. We got up to leave when Neville realized he had lost Trevor again. We eventually found him in the hallway. We jumped off the train and spilt up. Ginny ran to a bunch of red heads and _Fred. _I jerked my eyes off of him and walk to Sirius. He turned from Harry and smiled at me.

"Hello, Sirius," I said politely.

"Hello, Melissa," he said in return. "Ready to go?" He said as he magicked my trunk to float by itself.

"Go?" Ginny said. I nodded.

"Yes. Sirius was kind enough to offer his home to me as I am unable to return to my home," I said. Ginny frowned and looked at Sirius and her parents. Fred stared at me I could feel it, and I refused to look at him. Ginny opened her mouth to say something but shut it and gaped over my shoulder. Everyone pulled out their wands and Sirius stepped beside me. I turned to find a pretty blonde woman in front of me. She stared at me a moment before she reached her hand out. I stared at her a moment before I tentavily took her hand.

"Melissa?" She asked.

"Yes? Who are you?" I said.

"I am Narcissa Malfoy. Bellatrix's sister. Your aunt. You should come stay with me instead of with them," she said. I tugged my hand away and looked over her shoulder to see my sister and Draco staring at me.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy but I have an aunt and place to stay. Oh, and Bellatrix isn't my mother," I said calmly. Harry snorted and she glowered at me.

Oh yes your mother is that foolish Abigal Evans. How could I forget?" She said coolly. "She never should have taken you or Rachel. Hope nothing happens to her," she said with a sneer. I jerked forwards to get her but Sirius and the man with shabby clothes grabbed me.

"Don't you DARE do ANYTHING to her," I snarled angerily. She smirked.

"Or you'll do what, niece, hurt me muggle fashion? I wouldn't try it. That would be foolish," she smirked.

"Yeah well I'll be foolish if you hurt hurt her. Don't try me Narcissa!"

"Melissa! Stop it," Sirius said. Narcissa opened her mouth but stopped when a quiet voice said.

"Aunt Narcissa? Would you stop so we can go?" Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was Rachel. Sirius gaped at me then my sister.

"Wow. You two really are identical," Sirius said. Everyone looked at Sirius like he is stupid. Narcissa turned to stared at her a moment before she turned to look at her son. Rachel turned to me and just stared at me. I stopped trying to get away from Sirius and the other man and just stared back. I felt all of the fight leave my body and I felt uncontrolable sadness. Rachel stepped towards me but Narcissa grabbed her arm and walked away. Rachel mouthed 'I miss you' to me and turned to follow her. I stepped away from the men and lowered my head. Sirius spoke to Harry a few minutes before he asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and we apparted to his house. It was amazing. He led me to my room and put my trunk down.

"Are you hungry? Remus or I can get you something,"

"Remus? Who is Remus?" I questioned. The man in shabby clothing waved his hand at me.

"I am. Remus Lupin," he said polietly as he shook my hand. I gave him a half hearted smile and turned to Sirius.

"Can I talk to my mum at all?" I asked. Sirius and Remus looked at each other.

"No, Melissa. It is far to dangerous.For you and her," Remus said. I nodded.

"Okay. Then I would like to be alone and go to sleep if that is okay," I said. They nodded and said to call if I needed anything. I nodded and they left. I sunk down on my new bed and sobbed myself to sleep.


	7. A new home

(A/N) Right so this chapter is dedicated to Talyor5795 who always leaves a review and who I can bounce ideas off of. I will try to post chapters sooner but will not write anymore for a while cause I have a new idea for a story so I want to work on that. I have several chapters written though so it should make y'all happy. If you have any ideas how to make the story better please pm me and I will consinder your ideas.

Arianna: Is that all you wanted to tell them?

Author: Arianna! Go away this isn't your story.

Arianna: Why youo don't want them to know I am Harry's- (Author jumped on Her and draggeed her away)

Author: I don't own anything in the Potterverse so please don't sue me.

(Sorry Kayko15 I love that you do this with Fred and just had to use it. But I gave you credit, for the idea.)

**Ch 7 A new home**

MELISSA POV

I woke up the next morning and didn't know where I was at first. I freaked out for a moment but then remembered. I sighed and sat down on the bed again. I jumped when a pop came right next to my head. I turned around and found a wierd looking thing with big ears. I screamed and fell backwards off the bed. The door burst open and both men ran in with wands out. They both stared at me on the floor and the Sirius turned to the thing.

"Kreacher! What the hell are you doing in here?" He snapped at it. Remus walked over to me and offered his hand. I swung my legs off the bed and let him pull me up.

"I was only wondering if the missus would like something to eat. I came to ask mistress Lestrange and she screamed at me," Kreacher said.

"It's Evans not Lestrange," I said. He shook his head.

"No you are mistress Lestrange. I remember when you where born. I was there with my mistress. I would rather have you as a mistress then him," he said as he glanced at Sirius.

"OUT!" Roared Sirius. Kreacher flinched and with a pop he was gone. I turned to Sirius and Remus who were both staring at me. I didn't know what to say so I remained silent.

"Get dressed and come down to the dinning room. We'll have breakfast together," Sirius said. I nodded and they left. I ran to the bathroom changed and washed up. I walked down the stairs quietly and walked into the dinning room. Sirius popped his head out of a room next to it and asked how I took my eggs. I told him and a few minutes later they walk in with plates of food. We sat down and ate. In between bites they explained to me about Kreacher how he was a house elf and how he belonged to the Blacks. I listened and when we were done Sirius and Remus showed me around the house. I touched a drap with family names on it and found Bellatrix's name.

"Hey Sirius?" I said. He sat down next to me and Remus stood behind us. "If Keacher and your mother were there how come mine and Rachel's name aren't on it?" Sirius stared at it for a moment and shrugged.

"Remus a word," he said. The two of them walked out of there and spoke quietly. "Melissa," Sirius said as they came back in the room. "We need to tell you something. Kreacher has been with your mother recently. Like a few weeks ago," Sirius said.

"What does that have to do with anything? I asked. They exchanged looks.

"Well he could go to Bellatrix at any moment and tell her everything that you are doing here. You need to be very careful with what you do here and not get caught with him alone, okay?" Remus said.

"Okay. I won't be alone with him or near him," I agreed. We continued to walk around the house all day before they told me that they had a meeting they needed to go to. I asked if I could go and they looked at me and said I was to young. I sighed but didn't say anything else. They went downstairs and I went into the library. I picked up a book and read for an hour before Kreacher suddenly appeared and shoved a large box into my arms. He left and I dropped the box. I tentavily tugged the flap up. I stared into the box and shrieked. I shoved the box away and started gasping for air. I vagely remember hearing pounding on the stairs and Sirius yelling at me for opening something from Kreacher. Remus pulled me away from the room and led me down the stairs to the dinning room.He made me sit down and I put my head on my legs and gasped for air. The Weasley mother rubbed my back while Remus made me a calming drought. Fred and George sat on the opposite side of the table and looked at me worrily. Remus handed me the drought and I drank it. Sirius came into the room with man with a crazy eye, prof Snape, and prof Dumbledore.

"Melissa, who is in the box?" Prof Snape said.

"Damn Snivelus. You still haven't learned manners yet, have you?" Sirius said sharply.

"We haven't time for manners, mutt. We need to know," prof Snape snarled back. He turned to me again " Who is it, girl?"

"Oy, give her a minute Snape. She is obvisously upset," Fred said angrily.

"Fred Weasley!" Her mother yelled. "You need to show more respect to your former teacher," she said.

"Quiet," prof Dumbldore said everyone stopped fighting. He turned to me. "Melissa?" he said. "Look at me." I lifted me head and stared at him tearfully. "Who is in the box?"

"My little sister, Beth. I said weakly.

"I thought you moved the family Albus," Sirius said.

"I did. I don't know how they got her," prof Dumdledore said.

"She has camp this time of year every year. I guess mum wanted her to go anyways... Oh God," I gasped. "Who is going to tell my mum?" I asked as I stared up at prof Dumbledore.

"I will," he said. I nodded.

"Can I go? I want to see my mum," everyone looked at each other and considered it. I chanced it to look at Fred. He was looking at Sirius and prof Dumbledore. George saw me looking at Fred and elbowed him in the side. Fred turned to glare at him and George nodded at me Fred turned to look at me. He stared into my eyes. I mouthed 'thank you' at him and turned to prof Dumbledore.

"I don't think it is a good idea, Melissa," he said calmly. I opened my mouth to protest but changed my mind.

"Alright," I said. "What are you going to do about Kreacher though?"

"I don't know. We can't get rid of him. He knows to much, but we can't keep him here..." Sirius trailed off.

"Why don't you just order him not to leave, Sirius?" I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Thats a good idea. Kreacher!" He yelled. He didn't come. Sirius frowned and yelled again. "KREACHER!" He yelled again. Still no Kreacher. We knew where he was. Remus looked at me with concern. I looked back at him. I voiced what everyone was thinking.

"He is with them. He is being awful risky isn't he? They aren't scared of anything, are they? Does that mean that they will be like this for Potter, too?" I asked. They were silent for a moment before Mrs. Weasley jumped to her feet.

"Albus?" She said fearfully.

"Harry will be fine, Molly. They are only going after Melissa cause she refused to join them," prof Dumbledore said.

"This is because I refused to join them?" I asked.

"Why did you think she was doing it?" Prof Snape said.

"Because she is crazy," I said calmly. They all look at me wierdly. Fred and George snickered and their mother glared at them.

"Don't laugh, boys. It isn't funny," Mrs Weasley said. She turned back to Dumbldore and I glanced at the twins. They frowned at their mother.

"Melissa?" I lifted my head up and looked at Remus.

"Remus?" I said. He looked surprised.

"Can you go back upstairs? Don't shut this door though, okay? Call if you see Kreacher," Remus said.

"Alright," I said. I got up and went back to the library. I curled up with the book I had dropped ealier. I was completly absorbed in the book when the door opened and someone walked in. A board creaked and I jumped and dropped the book. I jumped to my feet and turned around. It was Fred. I put the chair in between us.

"What are you doing up here, Fred?" I asked.

"I wanted to come check on you and see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. "

"Are you scared of me?"

"No."

"Then why are you hiding behind the chair?" He asked. I paused and looked down at the chair. I stepped out from behind it and stared at him defiantly. He walked to me. I stepped away from him when he stood in front of me. I stepped backwards and stepped into the chair. I stumbled and he caught my arm and we toppled into the oversized chair. I tensed up but he rolled off the chair and stood up. I gaped at him when he offered his hand to me. I took it and he jerked me up. I stumbled into him.

"Geez you really did fall for me, didn't you?" He said. I jerked my head up to look at him and cracked up laughing. He looked offended when I laughed in his face. "What's so funny?"

You," I said in between laughs. He frowned and I pulled away from him still snickering. He turned his head to look at the door when George yelled his name.

"I had better go," he said. He paused and looked at me again. He leaned over and kissed me quickly. Before I could react he pulled away and left room. I watched him shut the door behind him and smiled as I touched my lips.

(A/N I know y'all are not happy that she didn't cry but Melissa isn't that kind of person. She never cries. And the reason Melissa did laugh like that is cause it was either laugh or cry and Melissa is like me so it was laugh. Plus she got kissed by Fred! Lucky girl!!!!!)


	8. Footsie with Sirius

(A/N) I have a quiz up on my page it is about which character you miss the most. Please go take it and you'll get a cyber cookie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Potterverse or anything related to it so don't sue me.

ch 8 Footsie... with Sirius?

REGULAR POV

Weeks passed by and Melissa got an owl from Mrs. Weasley asking her to come to the Burrow to celebrate Harry's 16th birthday. Melissa looked at the letter a minute before going to Sirius and handing him the letter.

"Do you want to go?" Sirius asked. Remus walked in then.

"Go where?" Remus said.

"Lissa got a letter from Molly asking her to go to Harry's 16th birthday dinner at the Burrow," Sirius said.

"Oh," Remus said. He turned to Melissa. "Are we going?" He said. She looked at both of them. They both looked so eager that she smiled and nodded.

"I need to get him something though," she said.

"Okay. The three of us can go to Diagon Alley in the morning," Sirius said.

"Where?" Melissa asked.

"How did you get your school things, Melissa?" Remus asked.

"Prof Dumbledore," she said. The men nodded. They eat and go to bed the next morning they got up and went to Diagon Alley. Sirius dragged Melissa and Remus into the broom shop. Melissa was just in awe about everything. They were walking past stores and Melissa saw the bookshop. She immediatly went to it dragging the men with her. Sirius protested a little but Melissa found a book written about Harry and how he would die in the final battle cause prof Tewarnly saw it. Sirius started an uproar and Remus shook his head at the book. She put it down and looked some more. Sirius argued with the owner more and got all three of them kicked out. Remus and Melissa refused to talk to him for several minutes until Sirius told Melissa that they had to buy her some school robes and dress robes. She went with him and Remus sighed. He bought her several robes and they decided to get the rest of the things when she got her list and without Sirius. He was indigant but smiled when Melissa giggled. They went to the house and were suprised to find an owl from Dumbledore for Melissa. It had a box attached to the end. She opened the letter and read it. She folded the letter open and put it in her pocket. She picked up the box and asked to be excused. Both of them looked at her strangely and Sirius nodded. She rushed from the room and ran to her bedroom. She swung the door shut behind her and jumped on the bed. She opened the box and pulled out her mum's letter.

_Dear Melissa,_

_I miss you so much and do not blame you for what happened to Beth. That was my fault. My little girl,I am so sorry that you have to deal with this. I need to tell you something though. Lily Evans was my cousin. She was a wonderful friend and before she died she sent me her journal from when she got her letter from Hogwarts till the 24 of Oct. Exactly a week before she died. I was supposed to give it to Harry on his sixteenth birthday. I want you to do it. I am so sorry about Rachel. She came to see me and told me the choice she made she wanted to see you but you weren't here she hit me with a spell and took Beth. I was to weak to get up and rescue her. Jacob was heartbroken and locked himself in his room. Your father misses his girls. He went from having three girls to having one girl. He says that he loves and misses you. Jacob too. He wants you to come home. When this is all over and we win the war please come home. I love you._

_Mum_

Melissa wiped the tears from her eyes and set the letter down. She reached into the box and picked up book wraped in cloth. She lifted the cloth to see the cover. "_Journal of Lily Evans". _She set that aside as well. She pulled out drawings Jacob had sent her, and the ones Beth had done before she had been taken and killed. Hers had Rachel in them. Jacob's had Melissa, Jacob and their parents with a Beth angel over them. She put them to the side as well. In the bottom of the box was money and a note.

_"Money for school things and spending money. Love, Dad."_

She kissed the note and put the money in her trunk.

"Hey Melissa? It's time to go," Remus said. She opened the door looking sad yet calm and angry. She tucked a bundle into her pocket and left with them. They got to the Burrow and everyone started talking at once. Melissa greeted Hermione and walked to Harry.

"Happy birthday, Potter," she said as she pulled a dusty bundle out of her pocket and handed it to him. He gave her a wierd look but opened it. He gasped and jerked his head up to look at her.

"Where did you get this?" He said. Hermione leaned over his shoulder.

"Oh my," Hermione said.

"Lily and my mum were cousins. Mum was told if anything happened to Lily to give it to you on you sixteenth birthday. She sent it to me to give to you," Melissa said. Harry stared at her a moment.

"Thank you. This is one of the best things I could recieve. Thank you for giving it to me," Harry said. She smiled at him.

"Your welcome. It was your to begin with," she said. He got up to go put the book in his room. She walked back to Sirius and sat on the couch in between him and Remus. Harry walked back down.

"As soon as the twins get here we can eat. Oh there they are," Mrs. Weasley said as the fire turned green. They stepped out of the fire and Fred and George jumped on Harry.

"Happy birthday, Harry!" They said in unison. Harry tried to push them off and they fell onto the floor instead. Mrs. Weasley yelled at the twins and Ron helped Harry up. Fred looked around the room and let his eyes rest on Melissa. She looked at him a moment before she looked away. He looked hurt.

"Lets go eat," Mrs. Weasley. Everyone hoped up and went into the dinning room. Everybody sat down and ate and talked. At one point Harry tried to get Remus's attention.

"Professor Lupin," he paused. Professor? Professor?"

"Remus!" Melissa hit his arm. "Potter is calling you."

"Don't hit Lissa," Remus said as he turned to Harry. What is it, Harry?"

"Remus?" He said.

"Yes sire," she said.

"Yes, Melissa calls me that," he turned to Melissa who was eating. "Melissa," He said sternly. She looked up at him innocently.

"Yes?" She said. He frowned at her, several of the Weasley men snickered and Harry laughed.

"Don't use that face on him," Sirius said.

"What face, Sirius?" She asked as she turned towards him. He frowned at her and she just kept looking innocently. Finally he sighed.

"You win."

"I know."

"Do you always win?" Remus said.

"Usually," she said. Suddenly Hermione screamed and pointed out the window. There were five owls coming toward the house. Hermione jumped to her feet and shoved the windows open.

"Its the OWLS," Harry said. He got up and walked to the window he tugged Melissa up an she stood next to him Hermione in between him and Ron. Four of the owl landed infront of them and the other flew to Ginny. Melissa reached for the owl and untied the letter. Mrs. Weasley praised Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Melissa kept her face blank. Sirius stopped praising Harry and them to turn to Melissa.

"How did you do?" He asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno," she said.

"You don't know? Aren't the scores in front of you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, but I don't know what they mean," she said. Mrs. Weasley gave her a sad look and walked to her and read over her shoulder.

"Wow," she said.

"Bad wow? Good wow? What?"

"Hermione, dear, you might have competation," Mrs Weasley said. Hermione jumped to her feet to look at Melissa's paper. She had five O's and an A in History of magic.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

I had help. Plus Neville and Partivi let me copy all of their notes," she said.

"You copied FIVE YEARS of notes for six different classes?" The twins said in disbelief.

"Yeah."

"Did you sleep any this year?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mostly wherever I fell asleep at," she said.

"Wait. Are you the girl Madame Pinch yelled at for sleeping on the books?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, she yelled at me alot."

"How did you sleep on those books?" Harry asked.

"Mostly like this," and she proped her elbow put her fist on her hand and leaned forward with her hair drapping her face.

"Is that why you were always rubbing your neck?" Fred questioned.

"Yeah. It hurt to sleep like that, but it was worth it," Melissa said.

"I'm sure, but don't sleep like that anymore, Melissa, okay?" Sirius said. She nodded. "Great now that we got that settled I guess that means we are going to Diagon Alley again tomorrow."

"NO!" Remus and Melissa yelled. Everybody looked stunned and Sirius looked surprised.

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Cause the place we need to go to get her school things is the place you can't go into..."

"I hope they will let us in tomorrow, Sirius," Melissa said as she glared at him.

"Where did you get kicked out of?" Hermione asked.

"The bookstore," all three of them said. Hermione gasped and gave Sirius a reaprochful look. He shrugged. Mrs. Weasley shook her head and brought Harry a cake out. Everyone sang to him and Fred kept looking at Melissa, so she decided to give him a reason to look at her. She stretched her leg out and ran it up his leg. Fred jumped and choked on his pumpkin juice. George thumped him on the back. Fred looked at her. She was talking to Hermione about some of the questions on the tests. She flicked her eyes to him and raised an eyebrow. He looked startled but started talking to Sirius. She smirked inside and ran her foot against his leg again. He started and frowned at her. He streched his leg and did it to her. Sirius jumped and glared at the twins. Melissa looked at Sirius and Fred. She realized what had happened and cracked up laughing. Everyone stopped talking and looked at her Sirius and the twins.

"Do I even want to know why you are laughing, Melissa?" Remus asked. She shook her head. "Ok then, not going to ask." She stopped laughing but her eyes were sparkily from the amusement of what had happened. Right after that Remus decided that they need to go home. They said their goodbyes and left.


	9. Diagon Alley

Ch 9 Diagon Alley

The next day Melissa got up early and made breakfast. She woke up Remus and tried to wake up Sirius but he wouldn't get up so she asked Remus to get him up. She heard several yelps and cursing then a door slamming shut. She heard thumping on the stairs and set down the plates.

"Breakfast is..." She looked up and trailed off. Sirius's shoulder length hair was green and standing up all over in different places. His eyebrows were purple. Remus was green all over. She opened her mouth and closed it several times. "I'll be back," she said and bolted into the kitchen. They could hear her laughing. She walked back in with butterbeers in her hand and gave it to them.

"Amused?" Sirius said. 

"Yep!" She said cheerfully. "Are you going to go to Diagon Alley like that?"

"Yep!" Both of them said mocking her.

"You are? Do you know the counter curses?" They don't answer and cram food down their throats. "I'll take that as a no," she said. They finished eating and got up to go.

"Where do I change my money to wizard money?" She asked.

"Gringotts. It's our bank. We will run by there when we get there," Sirius said. Sirius walked out the door with Melissa and Remus behind him. Sirius turned and put his arm around Melissa and the three of them apparated to Diagon Alley. Several people stared at them as they walked. Melissa glared at the people staring at them. They went to Gringotts and changed her money then they went to the bookshop and made Sirius wait outside. He came in after fifteen minutes and got the three of them kicked out again. Fortantly this time after they bought her school books. Remus and Melissa wouldn't talk to him and bought the rest of her school things. They saw the Weasley twins joke shop and decided to stop by. Melissa pushed open the door and listened to the bell ring.

"Hi! Welcome to triple W! Can I help..." the girl trailed off as she saw their hair.

"No, we are just looking, thanks," Melissa said. The girl walked off. Melissa walked down an aisle with the two of them following her. She saw the twins, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Mrs Weasley she walked over to them and leaned in Hermione's ear.

"Hey, Granger." Hermione yelped and spun around.

"Sirius! What happened to your hair?" Hermione asked. Everyone jerked their heads to look at Sirius.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked.

"Yes?" Remus said calmly.

"What happened to you two?" Harry asked.

"Nothing," Sirius and Remus said. Everyone else looked at Melissa. She shrugged.

"They came down the stairs looking like that," She said. No one said anything and she looked all over the place.

"Hey do you want a tour?" Fred asked her, Sirius, and Remus. She nodded but they shook their heads no. She frowned at them but relactanlty followed him. Fred showed her the whole floor and asked if she wanted to see the things they were still working on. 

"Where?" She said.

"In the basement," he said. She hesitated. "I won't bite you, Melissa, promise," She nodded and they walked down the stairs to the basement. 

"Wow. This is impressive," she said. 

"Thanks."

"So, did you enjoy footsie with Sirius?" She said with a grin.

"Find that amusing, did you?" He said as he turned towards her.

"Very. Couldn't you tell from the way I laughed?"

"No. Not at all," he said sarcastically. He walked over to her and turned her towards him. Startled she looked up at him and he leaned over and kissed her. She pulled back. 

"Wait, Fred. This will never work," She looked up at him. "You understand don't you?" He nodded She smiled at him and they went upstairs. She walked to everyone with Fred behind her. "George, This place is amazing! You have so much talent," she said. Everyone looked startled.

"What did you do to her?" George asked.

"Nothing. Just showed her around," Fred said. 

"We should go," Sirius said. "I have things to do."

"Like try to find the counter-curse?" Melissa said cheerfully. They glared at her. She grinned back.

"No I like my hair green," Sirius said.

"And your eyebrows purple?" She said.

"What? Remus!"

"What?"

"Fix this now!" Sirius demanded. 

"You fix this!" Remus shouted back.

"NO!"

"Then I'm not fixing it!" Remus shouted. People were turning and staring at them. Both of them yanked out their wands and pointed it at each other. Mrs Weasley shouted at both of them and Melissa grabbed both of their hands. They tugged their arms and suddenly she let go.

"Jake!" She shouted. Everybody stopped and looked at her. She brushed past Fred and bolted out the door. 

"Melissa!" Remus and Sirius shouted. They both ran after her. Everybody else was looking at each other going what do we do? Melissa ran as fast as she could to catch the little boy. She ran into the alley after him and was grabbed roughly by Crabbe and Goyle. She struggled against them and missed getting stunned by an inch. 

Hold her still, boys," Lucius Malfoy said. He sent another stunning spell at her and it was blocked by Sirius. Crabbe and Goyle let her go and she dropped on her butt. Malfoy grabbed them and Jake and they apparated away. 

"Are you alright?" Remus asked as he helped her up. She shook her head. "Sirius take her home and, I'll go get the stuff we left at the joke shop," He said. Sirius nodded and wrapped his arm around her. Remus walked back to the shop and walked in.

"Where's Melissa and Sirius?" Harry asked.

"She just got attacked so Sirius took her home," Remus answered.

"What?" Hermione gasped. "By who?"

"Lucius Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle," he said. Everybody looked surprised.

"Are you going to tell Albus?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Yes, but now I need to get back to them." With that he left.


	10. Back to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Anything related to Potterverse. Don't sue me.

Ch 10 Back to Hogwarts

"Hey Melissa!" Lavender shouted as she walked onto the platform. She smiled back and waved. She walked right over to Hermione and Harry who were waving at her.

"Hey," She said.

"Hey," Hermione said in return. Mrs Weasley greeted Melissa with a smile. The rest of the Weasleys were tense as was Sirius and Remus. They were worried to send off Harry and Melissa to school by themselves. Both of them insisted and promised that they would stay together.

"Hey beautiful," Seamus said as he walked beside her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Every man there glared at him and he moved it. "Uhh can I have a word?"

"No," Sirius and Remus said.

"Yes," Melissa said and gave them a reproachful look. She walked away with him. He stopped and started talking to her. After a few minutes she shook her head and he shrugged. She walked back over to them.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"Just to talk," she said. "We need to get one the train. It's 11:57."

"Alright," Mrs Weasley said. She hugged her two kids Harry and Hermione. Melissa walked over to Sirius and Remus.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you. I very much enjoyed it," she said. Sirius gave her a hug and so did Remus.

"Don't do anything stupid," Remus said.

"Yeah. If you think we would have done it don't do it!" Sirius said. She laughed. She turned and walked to the Weasleys.

"Goodbye Mrs Weasley," she said and shook the startled woman's hand. Mrs Weasley smiled at her.

"Goodbye, dear," she said. The five of them jumped onto the train and settled into a compartment. They sat with Neville who grinned as soon as Ginny came in and Luna who smiled dreamily at Ron. They started talking to each other about how their summers were. Melissa zoned them out and rested her head against the window. Someone touched her arm and she jumped.

"What did Seamus ask you?" Ginny asked.

"He wanted to know if I would go out with him," she said. "I told him no."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It would be complicated. Plus, I don't want anyone to get involved with me and hurt. I already lost someone I am not losing anyone else." Nobody knew how to respond to that so Melissa turned back to the window and leaned against it. The rest of the ride was quiet on Melissa's part. They arrived at school and got off the train they went up to the school and settled into the Great Hall to eat. Dumbledore made his annoucments and they left and went to bed.


	11. Winter Break

Ch 11 Winter Break

"So what are you doing for Christmas, Melissa?" Lavender asked.

"I'm going to stay here," she said. Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Harry looked at her.

"You are? Why don't you come to my house? Partivi is."

"No that's ok. I am just going to stay here and study."

"Melissa you never do anything fun. You are coming home with me and I am not taking no for an answer. I'll see you later," Lavender said as she jumped up and left. Melissa stared after her gaping.

"I am never going to be able to study," she said as she dropped her head on her book.

"You aren't going to Sirius's place?" Harry asked.

"No. I hadn't wanted to bug him or Remus," she said. " But now I am going to Lavender's house instead..." She sighed. "I am going to bed. Night," she said.

"Night," they said back. The next morning they all got off the train at the platform. Lavender and Partivi had hooked their arms through Melissa's and walked off the train. Several guys whistled at them and walked over to them.

Hello gorgeous!" A guy said and checked out Lavender. "Do you hotties have boyfriends?"

"No."

"No."

"Yes."

"That's ashame, but what he doesn't know can't hurt him. Right? By the way what's your name, beautiful, mine is Matt."

"Not interested," Melissa said. Harry laughed.

"So playing hard to get are we?"

"No. Your just easy to avoid," she said. His friends laughed and Lavender and Partivi snickered.

"Whatever, I bet your a bad lay anyways," he said. She leaned forward and let her hair fall across the side of her face. She whispered something that made his eyes go wide his friends gape and the girls to gasp then giggle. He blinked and one of his friends grabbed his arm and dragged him away. The other guy wrote something down.

"Call me," he said. The three of them watched him walk away. Melissa balled up the number and drop it in the garbage can next to them.

"Pay up. I told you I could get the first guy to look at us's number," Melissa said. Both of them grumbled but handed her two gallon each.

"How did you do that?" Lavender asked. "It was like you knew one of them would."

"It's a game that Rachel, I and some of our friends use to play. Guys see a pretty girl and think that they can play games. So we decided not to be taken advantage of and play the game ourselves," Melissa said.

"You are so smart," Lavender said in awe. Partivi nodded vigorously.

"You really are," Partivi said.

"Look my mum is there," Lavender said. They walked to Mrs Brown and started to leave. Melissa turned around and waved at the Weasleys,Harry,and Hermione. They waved back and she left.


	12. author note

Hey boys and gurls. My computer has crashed and was destroyed during Hurricane Ike in September. I had all of my stuff backed up on my computer but never had a chance to get it off the computer. I won't be able to write or finish my stories. :( Sorry if you were reading "The Lestrange Gryffindor" It won't be finished. I am sorry. 


End file.
